Sasuke vs Un perro
by Flor de desierto
Summary: ¿Que el perro era un animal muy noble? ¿Que el perro era una mascota muy fiel? ¿Que el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre? ¡IDIOTECES! A su parecer, el perro era un animal egoísta, manipulador, falso y lo peor de todo… Convenenciero. Sólo bastaba observar la situación en la que él, Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraba para darse cuenta de eso. NARUSASU.


**¡Hola! ¡Este one-shot es un regalo hecho con mucho cariño para…. Zeny! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ZENY! ¡Que la pases bien y que cumplas muuuuuuchos años más hasta ancianarte y arrugarte como una duuuuuulce uva pasa! *-* **

**Ah, el regalo no está tan bueno, es a lo máximo que llegó mi cerebro exprimido xD**

**¡Pero aún así espero que te guste!**

**. **

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**SASUKE VS…. UN PERRO**

¿Que el perro era un animal muy noble?

¿Que el perro era una mascota muy fiel?

¿Que el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre?

¡IDIOTECES!

A su parecer, el perro era un animal egoísta, manipulador, falso y lo peor de todo…

Convenenciero.

Sólo bastaba observar la situación en la que él, Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraba para darse cuenta de eso.

Ahora estaba ahí, parado frente al maldito perro, quien lo miraba como si fuera superior. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

El perro estaba solo en la casa, y eso bastaba para esbozar una macabra sonrisa y activar el sharingan…

¡Nada le impediría asesinarlo! ¡NADA!

**/*/UNA SEMANA ANTES/*/**

_¡Llegaste, teme! – su rubio compañero salió a su encuentro ni bien había traspasado la puerta de entrada.

_Hola, usuratonkachi – saludó Sasuke resoplando por el cansancio y por el alivio de estar en casa, la vieja hokage sí que se la tomaba en serio con los anbus – estoy muy cansado – murmuró el moreno después de que Naruto le robó un pequeño beso de bienvenida.

_¡Te preparé la cena! – informó el blondo con entusiasmo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Normalmente él es quien prepara la cena porque lo único que sabía hacer Naruto era…

_No será ramen, no?

_Eeehm…

¿Lo ven?... aunque eso lo tranquilizaba, ya que normalmente, cuando Naruto trata de hacer algo que no sea ramen, le sale cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba intentando hacer…

Además, ramen no estaba tan mal, después de todo no habían comido ramen desde hace tres semanas…

_Dobe

Después de eso, simplemente se pusieron a cenar y a comentar sobre la misión de Sasuke y las cosas que había hecho Naruto durante ese tiempo. El rubio ya estaba predestinado a hokage, y sumamente feliz, iba a su entrenamiento con Tsunade y otros maestros para prepararse para su futuro rango.

Como siempre, después de cenar, ambos se dirigieron al sofá a mirar la tele un rato…

Sasuke no debió ir.

Porque él era consciente de lo que pasaba cada vez que se sentaban juntos en el sofá.

_Detente, Naruto… – sí, le decía _detente_ después de media hora dejándose besar – mañana temprano tengo que ir a… – ahogó su voz mientras, ya acostado en el sofá y con el otro encima, daba mayor acceso a su alvino cuello para que los labios del rubio hagan lo suyo.

_Pero, Sasuke… – alegó Naruto con una voz deseosa mientras pasaba su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke, haciendo estremecer su caliente piel – estuviste fuera una semana entera…

_N… – el pelinegro comenzó a removerse con más fuerza de voluntad – Te dije que no, dobe – lo empujó apartándolo de él, aunque no lo suficiente como para quitárselo de encima.

Se podía llegar hasta cierto punto en el que Naruto era capaz de detenerse si Sasuke se lo pedía, pero este no era ese punto; Sasuke ya se había dejado besar y acariciar y era más que obvio que él quería, así que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

**/*/*/*/Al otro día/*/*/*/**

_Mmmh… – el Uchiha comenzó a moverse un poco, sólo para apegarse y abrazarse más a ese cuerpo desnudo que lo tenía entre sus brazos, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo en ese cómodo p… – ¡AH! – se levantó de golpe, tan de golpe que se mareó.

_¿Qué pasa, teme…? – murmuró Naruto medio sonámbulo cuando su pareja se le escapó de los brazos tan abruptamente, y ahora lo veía cambiarse tan rápido como un chidori.

_¡Tenía que estar allá hace dos horas! – gritó el pelinegro mientras corría de un lado a otro – ¡Estúpido dobe! – vociferó antes de salir por la puerta.

_¿Eh? – el rubio se quedó muy confundido – ¿Por qué me insulta? ¡Yo no hice nada, tebayo!

**/*/*/*/Durante la noche/*/*/*/**

_La vieja loca se ensañó con nosotros – murmuró el Uchiha de muy mala gana mientras rellenaba papel tras papel, ya estando en su casa – nos dijo que no era necesario presentar informe de aquellas misiones, y luego nos sale con que tenemos que presentarle los informes de todo el año.

_Oh, vamos, Tsunade-obachan no es tan mala, tebayo – dijo sonriente el ojiazul para después llevarse a la boca su taza de chocolate caliente.

_Lo dices porque a ti no te hace hacer nada trabajoso – se quejó Sasuke molesto, lo cual era muy normal después de estar trabajando todo el día.

_¡Pero qué dices! – contrarrestó el rubio – ¡Ella me manda a misiones de rango S!

_ ¡En las que sólo tienes que atrapar a un criminal y eso es muy fácil! – alegó Sasuke. Bueno, para él sería más fácil, ya que los criminales de "Rango S" como les decían eran unos incompetentes en esos días – ¡En cambio a nosotros nos hace hacer cada patraña cansadora que lleva más tiempo!

Como hacer de escolta de viejos ricachones a aldeas lejanas o andar de espías durante varios días. Eso sí era cansador.

_Vamos, teme, deja de quejarte – dijo con voz calmada el rubio mientras se acercaba despacio al irritado Uchiha – yo puedo hacer que se te baje el estrés – aseguró mientras comenzaba a masajear sus hombros.

_No me fastidies – se removió bruscamente apartándose de Naruto – mañana tengo que ir temprano a hacer la misión para tener más tiempo para llenar estos malditos informes, así que no me vengas con tus… – se calló de repente cuando el rubio lo abrazó desde atrás apegándolo a su cuerpo – ¡te dije que…!

_Estás muy estresado… – fue el susurro que chocó contra su oído, mientras unas manos viajaban por debajo de su camiseta a través de su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho – relájate, Sasuke – ese murmullo le hizo un cosquilleo mientras al mismo tiempo sentía aquellos labios rozando una parte sensible detrás de su oreja…

¡NO! ¡Tenía que tener más fuerza de voluntad! ¡No era posible que Naruto lo someta de esa forma cada vez que quería!

**/*/*/*/Al otro día/*/*/*/**

_¡Fue culpa de ese estúpido dobe! – recalcó Sasuke por quinta vez desde que llegó frente al grupo de ANBUs que lo estaban esperando desde hace más de una hora. Y no, no le importaba estar insultando e inculpando a su "futuro honorable gran hokage al que debe servir sin rechistar" (sí, claro, que siga soñando), había sido su culpa y punto.

_¿Por qué fue su culpa? – se aventuró a preguntar uno de ellos.

Sasuke abrió su boca dispuesto a responder, pero de repente se quedó mudo y su cara enrojeció como un tomate. Afortunadamente ya llevaba puesta su máscara de ANBU.

_Ahorrémonos explicaciones – dijo el jefe del grupo resoplando – vamos de una vez.

_¡Tsk! – Sasuke se sentía lo bastante avergonzado como para decir media palabra.

_Esto no puede seguir así, Uchiha-san – escuchó la voz del jefe, que se había puesto al lado suyo mientras corrían dirigiéndose a cumplir su misión – aquí se cumplen ordenes y horarios, y entre ANBUs mucho más.

_Lo siento – se disculpó Sasuke inmediatamente – no volverá a pasar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Ya tenía el plan perfecto. Lo que haría sería castrarlo temporalmente, y luego, cuando esté desocupado y con tiempo libre, lo descastraría y todos felices.

Sí, eso haría… si pudiera.

Sasuke resopló antes de llevarse el vaso de agua a la boca y tomar un trago. Estaba en una de las salas de la torre hokage, había ido a buscar un par de rollos que le servirían de información para su siguiente misión, y después de haberlos encontrado se sentó un momento a pensar en su… _situación_.

No podía echarle toda la culpa a Naruto (ahora que lo pensaba bien), él también cedía a las provocaciones del otro. ¿Pero qué podría hacer para solucionarlo? Bueno, la respuesta que se dio en primera instancia era simple: hablaría con Naruto seriamente y le diría que nada de encuentros carnales hasta que acabe sus misiones. Sí, sonaba simple, y sabía que Naruto le haría caso y todo pero….…. ¿con toda esa energía que se gasta el rubio qué haría para distraerse?

_ _"Que se masturbe" _– pensó asintiendo la cabeza a sí mismo como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea más genial del mundo – _"Y si no quiere masturbarse, que se aguante"._

Su genialidad no tenía límites.

_ ¿Sasuke?

El pelinegro se volteó hacia la persona que se asomaba por la puerta.

_¿Encontraste los rollos? – cuestionó Kakashi entrando a la sala.

_Sí – contestó el Uchiha poniéndose de pie y mostrándole los rollos que tenía en la mano.

Kakashi lo observó por un momento, analizando ese detalle de encontrar a Sasuke sentado y pensativo ya habiendo encontrado los rollos quien sabe hace cuánto.

_Te ves demacrado – opinó el peliplateado, mientras que Sasuke sólo encogió los hombros y caminó hacia la puerta pasando de largo – Naruto tiene mucha energía, ¿uh?

Sasuke se volteó hacia él de golpe y su mirada decía claramente "¡Muere! ¡MUERE!"

_ ¿Tú qué sabes? – iba a preguntarle "¿A qué te refieres?" haciéndose el desentendido, pero él no era ningún idiota, además no tenía tiempo para vueltas, era mejor ir al grano.

_Bueno, lo supuse el otro día cuando yo estaba en el grupo ANBU junto contigo. Llegaste tarde echando maldiciones hacia Naruto.

_Hm, eso no significa nada, ese dobe me saca de quicio siempre, no es ninguna novedad – dijo el pelinegro tajante – Así que cállate y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

_En fin – Kakashi se encogió de hombros – quería pedirte un favor, Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

_Sabes que no estoy para hacer favores – dijo y sin más comenzó a caminar saliendo por la puerta.

_Espera – Kakashi apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo – no tengo a nadie más para pedírselo, además, no te estoy pidiendo hacer el favor a ti precisamente, quiero que se lo encargues a Naruto – Sasuke detuvo su paso poniendo algo de atención – sólo quiero que se lo des, es que no tengo tiempo para ir a buscar a Naruto y dárselo.

_ ¿De qué se trata? – cuestionó Sasuke.

_Necesito que se encargue de… – y como si todo el tiempo hubiese tenido algo oculto detrás de su espalda, Kakashi trajo un mano hacia el frente mostrando a un cachorro blanco y peludo.

_¿Un perro?

Era un perrito de esos que cualquiera (menos Sasuke) querría apapachar. Tenía una carita tierna, ojitos tiernos, orejitas caídas, en fin, todo lo que se traducía en "Soy el ser más lindo, tierno e inocente del mundo y si me pateas eres malo muy malo".

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

_Sí, es que sus padres estarán ocupados y me lo dejaron. Ahora yo estoy ocupado y quisiera que lo cuide Naruto – especificó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Sasuke lo observó cuestionador por un momento. ¿Sus padres? Bueno, suponía que eran perros ninjas que tenían alguna misión. Cielos, hasta los animales andaban ocupados en la vida.

_No sé, que yo sepa al dobe no le gustan los perros – o mejor dicho, nunca lo había visto muy interesado en los canes, afectuoso o algo así… sólo con ese zorro bueno para nada que no merecía ni el más mínimo… – y no quiero que esa cosa esté en mi casa – concluyó Sasuke interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No quería que el animal desordene sus cosas, ya suficiente tenía con Naruto.

_Es muy educado, es un perro ninja – insistió Kakashi, y se le notaba que no tenía otra opción – ¡es casi humano! Vamos, hazme el favor – pidió extendiéndole el cachorro a Sasuke para que lo sostenga – además, eso mantendrá ocupado a Naruto durante esta semana, y ya no te "molestará".

_...

Entonces a Sasuke tuvo una brillante idea, por lo cual aceptó llevar al perro… y también sharingueó a Kakashi por seguir insinuando cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Agh, esto es tan aburrido – se quejaba el rubio leyendo… o tratando de leer los pergaminos que se supone que le brindarían más conocimiento para ejercer con sabiduría el titulo de hokage.

Tanta tortura….

De repente escuchó la puerta de la casa.

_¡Sasuke! – se levantó del sillón dejando el pergamino tirado y corrió hacia la puerta – ¡Ya llegaste! – le dio un corto beso sin darle siquiera oportunidad a reaccionar.

_Dobe, no hagas eso – bufó el Uchiha algo sobresaltado.

_Sólo te estoy dando un beso de bienvenida, teme.

Sólo un beso. Por si no se acordaba, las sesiones de sexo salvaje normalmente empezaban con _sólo_ _un_ _beso._

Estúpido Naruto.

_Hump – decidió dejar la paranoia y poner en marcha su plan, aunque por un lado creía que no funcionaría – oye, tengo que decirte algo. Sucede que Kakashi… – no terminó de hablar cuando el cachorro (al que no cargó, lo hizo caminar en todo el trayecto) entró a la casa moviendo su colita y se parándose en frente del rubio.

_¿Eh?... – Naruto pestañeó un par de veces, como si no creyera lo que veía – ¿un perro?

_Sí, Kakashi me dijo que te lo diera para que lo cuides, como favor.

_...

_...

Naruto no reaccionaba. ¿Esa sería una mala señal?

_Sé que no te gustan mucho los perros – comenzó a decir el pelinegro tratando de arreglarlo – pero sería bueno que…

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

A Sasuke casi le dio un ataque al corazón con ese grito. Cuando se fijó, el rubio ya tenía al cachorro en brazos, apapachándolo sin misericordia.

_¡Qué lindo! ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Eres tan tierno! ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Eres tan bonito!

_¿Te gustan los perros? – preguntó el Uchiha algo desconcertado.

_¿Cómo no me va a gustar esta cosita tan linda? Eres tan tierno – comenzó a frotárselo contra la cara y Sasuke sólo pensaba en una cosa mientras lo miraba: "Ducha" – ¿cómo se llama?

_Kaien.

_ ¡Kaien-chan! – se dirigió inmediatamente al perro – ven conmigo, debes tener hambre. A mí me gusta el ramen, ¿a ti que te…? – y así, el atolondrado se alejó con el cachorro en brazos mientras seguía conversándole como si le entendiera.

_No puedo creerlo, funcionó – Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria…

No pensó que su sonrisa se le borraría muy pronto.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke estaba revisando los rollos que había conseguido para obtener información de su próxima misión…

_ ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, mira! – Sasuke levantó la vista ante tanto escándalo, encontrándose con Naruto apuntando al cachorro – ¡Kaien-chan sabe traer el periódico!

_Es un perro ninja, dobe, si eso es lo único que sabe hacer entonces es un perro retardado, en otras palabras, un ninja de tu categoría – y volvió a su lectura.

Muy en su interior sabía que no debió haber dicho eso, estaba claramente provocándolo. Y cuando lo provocaba lo normal era que Naruto se enoje, le responda de vuelta, que él le vuelva a responder inteligentemente, que Naruto le vuelva a responder tontamente, que Naruto termine acercándose para pelear, que él termine quedándose quieto, y que Naruto termine encima de él.

Demonios, en serio no debió…

_ ¿Eres perro ninja? – Sasuke levantó la mirada otra vez, encontrándose con el rubio sosteniendo al cachorro en brazos y hablándole de nuevo (el muy retardado) – ¿Sabes hablar?

_... – el perrito no contestó nada y se dispuso a dar pequeños lengüetazos en la nariz de Naruto.

_ ¡Hahahah! – rió el Uzumaki – ¿todavía no aprendiste? No importa, aún tienes tiempo para aprender – se alejó con el perro en brazos – el perro de Kiba, Akamaru, no habla pero aún así es genial, ¿quisieras ir a conocerlo esta tarde? ¡Te caerá muy bien, tebayo!

_... – Sasuke se quedó solo en la sala, en silencio…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke llegó a casa después de un cansador día de misiones y…

_¡Hahahah! – escuchó en la cocina y se acercó – ¡Te gusta el ramen! ¡Qué genial!

_ ¡DOBE, SACA A ESE PERRO DE LA MESA! – gritó Sasuke haciendo dar un bote de susto a Naruto y al perro.

_ ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – el rubio levantó al perrito – nos iremos afuera. Ven, Kaien-chan, ¡tendremos un día de campo en el patio! – y salió.

_...

¿Acaso el muy idiota no lo había ni saludado?

**/*/*/Dos días después/*/*/**

_Es extraño – murmuró Sasuke mientras llenaba los informes que le faltaban, a su lado estaba Kakashi haciendo lo mismo – él ya no me fastidia, ya ni hace el intento de besarme – comentó, más para sí mismo que para el Hatake.

Kakashi se sorprendió mucho. Sasuke no era de los que buscaban charla y menos ese tipo de charlas. Sasuke debía estar muy muy muy afectado en su _subconsciente_ para llegar a ese extremo.

_¿Y eso es lo que te tiene molesto? – se aventuró a preguntar el peliplateado.

_No estoy molesto, es más, es perfecto, hay tanta paz… – ¿si había tanta paz entonces por qué rayos lo decía frunciendo el ceño? – sólo digo que es extraño, no hace más que pasar tiempo con ese estúpido perro, al cual no le veo nada de impresionante.

_Es que el perrito es un encanto – dijo Kakashi sonriendo, logrando que Sasuke lo mire asesinamente. Estaba echando leña al fuego (que no había, según Sasuke) y lo sabía.

Luego el pelinegro decidió ignorarlo y seguir llenando el informe.

_ ¿Cuándo te lo llevarás? – preguntó, tratando de sonar casual.

_En unos pocos días.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke llegó a su casa después de todo un día llenando papeles…

De repente escuchó un ronquido.

Se acercó al sofá y vio a Naruto durmiendo allí con el perro encima, también durmiendo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_Naruto – lo llamó alzando la voz. Él normalmente no gritaba pero solía levantar el volumen de su voz muy a menudo.

_Uh… ¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

El despertar de ese rubio sonaba tan inteligente como él mismo.

_¿Qué haces acostado en el sofá, dobe? Ve a dormir a la cama.

_Mmh… – el rubio se estiró un poco, y Sasuke notó que tuvo mucho cuidado para no despertar al cachorro, que seguía durmiendo – pero el otro día me regañaste por subirlo a la cama, tebayo.

_Estoy diciendo que tú te vayas a la cama, no que lleves al perro. Llevas durmiendo aquí todas las noches desde que llegó.

Y no, no iba a admitir que le había costado dormir con la ausencia del rubio en la cama.

_Es que él tiene miedo cuando está solito, y llora – dijo el Uzumaki, en un tono raro que parecía querer despertar la compasión en Sasuke.

_Y a mí qué me importa – y no lo consiguió.

_Eres malo – Naruto hizo puchero mirándolo acusador.

_Sí, así es – dijo el Uchiha levantando el mentón – Ahora muévete.

_ ¿Acaso quieres que llore toda la noche y no te deje dormir? – insistió el rubio.

_No eres tan llorón.

_¡Hablo de Kaien! – chilló ofendido.

_No te preocupes, tengo mis formas de callarlo.

Con esa mirada de "Que ni se atreva a llorar si quiere vivir" que le daba Sasuke, Naruto podía adivinar que esas formas de callarlo no iban a ser amables.

_¡Malo!

Y al final no lo convenció, y Sasuke terminó durmiendo solo otra vez en esa cama fría.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke y su equipo se encontraban parados en frente de la Hokage esperando el veredicto.

_Buen trabajo – dijo Tsunade y todos volvieron a respirar – como compensación tendrán la semana libre – ¡ahora respiraron más! – pueden retirarse.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke entró a su casa, mirando a los alrededores esperando ver a Naruto. ¡Por fin tendría tiempo libre! Con sólo decirlo estaba seguro de que Naruto dejaría a ese estúpido perro por ahí y volvería a prestarle toda la atención que se merecía.

_¡Hola, Sasuke! – vio a Naruto salir a su encuentro emocionado – ¡Mira! ¡Le enseñé a Kaien a concentrar su chakra!

Sasuke miró hacia arriba donde Naruto le estaba apuntando y vio al cachorro parado en el techo de cabeza. Al verlo así, Sasuke sólo podía pensar una cosa… _"Que se caiga, que se caiga, que se caiga"… _

_De seguro ya sabía hacer eso – dijo el Uchiha encogiendo los hombros, después de esperar un rato (a que se caiga).

_Oh, ¿por qué no aceptas que soy buen sensei? Yo… ¡AH! ¡KAIEN! –el rubio saltó a atrapar al perrito que había caído, afortunadamente (no para Sasuke) lo agarró antes de que llegue al suelo – Oh, te falta practicar ¡hahahah! – rió el Uzumaki después del susto – Soy buen sensei, ¿verdad, Kaien? ¿Verdad que sí?

_... – Sasuke comenzó a sacarse el chaleco verde sin dejar de mirar feo al idiota que no le prestaba atención – Fue una semana agotadora – decidió decir casualmente con el objetivo de llegar a la noticia de estar libre.

_Vaya que sí, el otro día Kaien regó mis calcetines por toda la casa, tuve que lavarlos de nuevo – comentó el rubio de lo más animado.

_... – Sasuke volvió a mirarlo feo – Ya acabé el trabajo que tenía – soltó sin más.

_ ¿En serio? – Naruto le dirigió la mirada llena de emoción, y Sasuke pensó que ya lo tenía de nuevo donde pertenecía… en la palma de su mano – Qué bien, así tendrás tiempo de salir a dar un paseo al parque con Kaien y conmigo, dattebayo.

Ok, eso no era lo que estaba esperando.

_... – ya estaba enfurecido – no tengo porqué perder tiempo con ese perro, recién acabé mi trabajo y quiero descansar – gruñó de muy mal humor.

_Está bien – sonrió Naruto – Vamos, Kaien-chan.

Y salió de la casa con el perro.

_...

En ese momento, Sasuke comenzaba a comprender cómo se sentía Juugo, pues sólo podía pensar en…

"_Matar, matar, matar, matar… ¿matar qué? ¿A un hombre? ¿A una mujer? ¿A un cabeza hueca? ¿A un perro?... ¡Sí! ¡Matar a un perro! ¡MATAR A UN PERRO!"_

**/*/TIEMPO PRESENTE/*/**

Bien, eso era lo que había pasado. Y ahora que Naruto no estaba en casa, sólo quedaban él y el enemigo… ese perro miserable.

¡Y nada lo detendría!

**SASUKE VS KAIEN-CHAN: ROUND 1**

Sasuke imaginó que podía deshacerse de ese perro manualmente (además, quería hacerlo sufrir con sus propias manos), entonces se lanzó hacia el perro para atraparlo, pero el rechonchito y ágil perrito lo esquivó, y eso no hizo más que frustrar al pelinegro.

_¡Ven aquí, estúpido chucho!

Lo malo era que el perro era lo suficientemente chiquito como para esconderse debajo de los muebles. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta ya había dejado la casa de cabeza.

**SASUKE VS KAIEN-CHAN: ROUND 2**

Sasuke ya se había cansado, así que usó su sharingan para ver donde se ocultaba el can, entonces lo encontró debajo del sofá.

¡Ya lo tenía!

Sasuke metió la mano debajo del sofá y…

_¡Agh! – lo mordió.

**SASUKE VS KAIEN-CHAN: ROUND 3**

_¡PERRO DEL DEMONIO! – pateó el sofá haciéndolo volar, encontrando allí al cachorro.

Aún con el sharingan activado, Sasuke levantó al perro de su lomo y lo puso frente a sus ojos. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle un genjutsu en el que gatos malvados lo torturaban, cuando de repente…

El perrito activó el sharingan.

_¡AH! – Sasuke dio un bote de la sorpresa (no del susto, no) y en el proceso soltó al perro, quien corrió a ocultarse en un armario.

El pelinegro corrió a cerrar la puerta del armario, aun manteniendo la cara de espanto.

**/*/Momento después…/*/**

_¡Me mostró el sharingan! – le dijo alterado a ese peliplateado quien sostenía tranquilamente al cachorro – ¡explícame cómo demonios es que ese perro mugriento tiene el sharingan!

Era insultante, ¡Insultante!

_No era sharingan… – comenzó a decir Kakashi con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar a Sasuke.

_¡LO ERA! – lo interrumpió el Uchiha – ¡Yo lo vi!

_No, es que su poder especial es una especie de ilusión, un genjutsu que se activa cuando se siente en peligro. Él crea una ilusión del mismo poder que le estás mostrando para hacerte creer que él también lo tiene, así te desconcierta y huye – explicó Kakashi – Te hizo pensar que tenía el sharingan pero no era así, era una ilusión para confundirte

_... – Sasuke se sentía tan ton… menos inteligente de lo normal – como sea, ya llévatelo. Y jamás vuelvas a pedirme favores como este, ni a mí ni a Naruto, ¿Te quedó claro? – dijo severamente.

_Por supues-

¡PUM! – Sasuke cerró la puerta de su casa en su carota.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¡Kaieeeeen! – Naruto entró a la casa llamando al perrito – ¡Kaien-chan! ¡Ya llegué!

_Se fue – escuchó de repente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estuvo parado en la ventana todo el tiempo.

_¿Eh? ¿Se fue? – preguntó el blondo algo sorprendido.

_Sí, ya tenía que volver a su casa – Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

_Ah… lo voy a extrañar – comentó el Uzumaki sonriendo, la verdad se había divertido con el perrito allí.

_... – pero Sasuke no había tomado el comentario nada bien – ¡Pues si tanto lo quieres vete con él, imbécil!

Naruto se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke gritó de repente.

_¿Que QUE?! – el rubio parecía muy desconcertado ante el creciente enojo del Uchiha – ¿p-pero qué estás diciendo?

_¿Que qué estoy diciendo? ¡¿Que qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Has estado prendido a ese pedazo de animal desde que llegó y no has hecho más que ignorarme! ¡En todo este tiempo no me has dado ni un solo beso! ¡Sólo estabas pendiente de ese saco de pulgas y a mí ni el saludo! ¡Si quieres a ese perro idiota más que a mí vete con él y no vuelvas!

_...

_...

_...

_...

_Sasuke…

_¡CALLATE!

_...

_...

_ ¡¿Quién te entiende bastardo?! – fue el turno de Naruto de enojarse – ¡Tú me exigiste que ya no te molestara y que tenias mucho trabajo!

_¡Y yo te había dicho que ya había acabado mi trabajo!

_¡Y después dijiste que querías descansar!

_¡Porque tú me ofreciste salir a pasear con el estúpido perro y no voy a andar perdiendo mi tiempo en eso!

_No puedo creer que te pongas así por un perro – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, como si el maduro aquí fuera él.

_ ¡Soy YO quien no puede creer que TÚ te pongas así por un perro! ¡Parecías enamorado de él, maldición!

_Sasuke…

_ ¡VETE AL DEMONIO!

Sasuke comenzó a caminar lejos de él a paso de elefante. De seguro planeaba encerrarse en su cuarto, poner el cerrojo y comportarse como emo el resto del día (o la semana), pero Naruto no lo dejaría.

_Teme… – lo sostuvo del brazo haciendo que se detenga y usó un tono más suave de voz logrando destensar un poco al Uchiha – yo sólo quería darte tu espacio, creí que realmente te estaba molestando y que necesitabas descanso… y después de lo que me dijo Kakashi…

_¿Kakashi? – el cerebro de Sasuke comenzó trabajar a la velocidad de la luz y ató cabos – ¿qué rayos fue lo que te dijo?

_Bueno… él me dijo que te veías muy cansado y estresado, y que necesitabas dormir más porque si no te enfermarías; entonces dijo que sería bueno enfocar mi mente en el cachorro para distraerme y no saltarte encima, y…

_ ¡Cansado y estresado he estado ésta semana! con ese perro aquí! – se llevó la mano a la cabeza – no puedo creer esto, voy a matarlo.

Bien, Sasuke aprendió muchas moralejas en esta loca historia…

Moraleja 1: No confíes en Kakashi

Moraleja 2: No confíes en los perros

Moraleja 3: Cuando se está ocupado, se debe dejar a Naruto en abstinencia y que se masturbe o que se aguante

Sasuke nunca olvidaría esas moralejas.

_¿Aún estás enojado? – preguntó Naruto de repente al ver que Sasuke se había relajado un poco.

_Jamás quiero volver a ver a un animal dentro de esta casa. Jamás – ratificó el Uchiha, haciendo que Naruto asiente como robot – Contigo basta y sobra.

_Lo que tú digas, Sasuke – dijo sonriendo.

_Hump – bien, todo había vuelto a la normalidad…

Naruto trató de darle un beso, pero Sasuke lo apartó con su mano.

_No quiero. Va a pasar tiempo hasta que se me pase el enojo – aseveró y, con toda la dignidad del mundo, caminó hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

_... – Naruto se quedó ahí parado – mi teme, nunca va a cambiar – negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía – bueno, será como él quiera – se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartía con el Uchiha y comenzó a hacer el test…

Si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave significaba que Sasuke hablaba en serio…

Si la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave significaba que Sasuke no hablaba en serio…

Idioma Uchiha.

Naruto giró el tomo de la puerta y…

Abierto.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y entró al cuarto.

_¿Qué haces? Te dije que… ¡Ah! ¡Usuratonkachi! ¡NO! ¡Te dije que…! ¡DOBE! _¡Ah…!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti, Zeny x3**

**Ah, y para las personas que se preguntan si he abandonado "Adios Paz Hola Naruto"… No, no lo he abandonado. Cuando terminen mis semanas asesinas de exámenes y trabajos finales lo continuaré. **


End file.
